


Post-Promise Day

by a_generic_piece_of_toast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edvy - Freeform, Eventual Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know if it will be completed, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible torture, Slow Burn, hold me accountable please, i didn't even plan, idk - Freeform, more tags will be added once I know what im doing, please do kill me, possible underage, probably a slow burn, torture maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_generic_piece_of_toast/pseuds/a_generic_piece_of_toast
Summary: Out of the tunnel, not knowing what to do with yourself knowing that all you fought for was eradicated wasn't the thing Envy had hoped for.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Envy, Edward Elric/Envy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Post-Promise Day

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE: In Which Envy Gets Bonk'd On The Head.

Drop.

Rain started to fall from the sky and landed on the pavement, regrouping into puddles. “Fuck”, the slender homunculus mumbled as they realize they had nothing to protect themself from the rain.

Looking to their left side, they notice some crumbling of the buildings. They spend time analysing the torn down scenery as they walk in the opposite direction. They spot many people looking around. Some are probably looking for their loved ones, others probably in awe, taking in what has happened in the past 24 hours.

It was a whiplash. Just 24 hours ago, they were literally fighting for their “father”-- if they can even call him that -- to be ruler of the world. Only 24 hours ago, they were full of themselves and were bloodthirsty to see the entirety of Amestris brutally sacrificed. 

Now all they wanted to do is find somewhere safe to rest.

After about five minutes of mindlessly treading along the edge of the sidewalk, they noticed odd stares in their direction. _‘Oh yeah, forgot to change.’_ They moved their head around to find somewhere secluded enough to shapeshift and soon found a decent alleyway to walk towards. Once they were in, they looked at both exits and let out a sigh of relief when they realized no one could see them anymore..

They take a deep breath as they envisioned a middle aged lady with a brunette french braid. They breathed out as they tried to transmute their body into the image they created in their mind. _‘1...2...3…’_

Nothing. 

They looked at their arms confused. They tried again.

Not even a spark.

“Oh come on!” Their fist made a dent to the wall behind them as they grew more and more frustrated with each attempt they made. They instantly regretted that decision as they heard a bone crack, barely noticeable in sound, very noticeable in pain. They waved their left hand off and waited for the ruby red sparks to flash around their knuckles. 

“Well shit.” 

Not even once did it make a light. Their brain soon realized what it had forgotten. They let out an audible groan. They barely survived being torched alive by a living matchstick and after probably 2 hours of rest, (they can’t recall how long they were asleep in the tunnel for.) they barely had enough red stone juice to recreate their preferred look. 

They didn’t know what to do. 

_'What would Lust do? She always knew what to do.'_

Before they could sulk, they shook their face around, their drenched hair slapping them in the face, and decided to head back to one of the destroyed buildings. It beats being out in the rain.

Once they found a building that still had most of its roof intact, they collapsed on the floor, too exhausted to make another step. After about 5 minutes of laying at the entrance, they gathered enough strength to make the trip to a corner of the…They don’t even know what building it was. After taking a moment to examine their surroundings, they realized it was a bakery. Feeling secure of their environment, they laid down behind the counter, taking in the smell of the stale bread and pastries. 

They shiver in pain and dampness as they figured out that they would now feel more sensitivity due to the low power of the stone. They ponder on how long it will be for the stone to recharge enough for them to regain the energy and strength they use to claim. “Probably weeks… Wooow.” They didn’t like the sound of basically being a _mortal_ for that long. “Like those disgusting creatures?! Fuck you, Human lighter!” They groan in annoyance. 

_‘Fuck that guy, didn’t even have the balls to fight me hand-to-hand. Kill one friend of his and suddenly it’s a big issue. Like, shit, he killed probably hundreds of people’s friends during the damn war but YOU don’t see HIM being BURNT ALIVE-’_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

This instinctively made Envy attempt to scramble to their feet before giving up, wincing as their fractured hand throbbed from the unneeded movement. The doors that were barely on the hinge fell to the floor without much resistance as the sounds of boots stormed the medium sized bakery.

 _‘Fuck, its probably the military’_ , They reasoned. They resorted to making themself as small as they can and bring their knees up to their torso, hoping they won’t notice the feeble, man imitating being. They don’t comprehend they’ve been spotted til after they drag them up on their feet. 

“GET YOUR REVOLTING HANDS OFF OF ME!” They screamed, hoping the short cut brunette wouldn’t see their throbbing hand. She forcefully brings their arms to the back of them without much effort and calls out to her fellow soldiers. She squeezes their hands to bind them together with handcuffs, unintentionally making the shorter person gasp from the unwanted pain. This causes them to lash out, trying to break free of the grasp they were placed in. The female officer noticed they were being combatant and without hesitation, knocked them out by slamming her free hand to the back of their head.

“Found him.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH this is my first actual fanfic. And I haven't even written a fiction in literal yearrrs! Man, I don't know how to feel about this eeeeeee. Basically, I stayed up till 6am writing this and I was kinda hoping this would just be a drabble or a one shot of edvy but nah, it did this instead so now I have to scramble to making a storyboard and plan it out and shit. oh well. Hopefully as this goes on, it'll get better and each chapter will get longer. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID!! A kudos, a comment, or even criticism would be great! I wanna get better at this so I would be pleased if you did.... Anyways, don't be shocked if you see this on fanfic.net since I'll post it there too. please don't reupload without my permission,,,,pls,,,,,.


End file.
